Roses and Red Dresses
by iloveromance
Summary: Daphne is overcome with emotion and heartache when Niles subconsciously reveals a secret from the Snow Ball. (Episodes: "Moon Dance" and "Daphne Returns")


She glanced at the clock on her nightstand, surprised when she realized how late it was. She should have been asleep hours ago, but sleep was impossible. However, it wasn't her fault. It was the fault of Pendant Publishing, the company who had recently expanded their line, venturing into the world of romance novels. The display in the grocery store had caught her eye almost immediately and she couldn't resist reaching for one of the colorful paperback books.

One glance at the blurb on the back cover and she was hooked. She read another and another, moved to tears as she imagined the wonderful stories that surely awaited her. She put the book into her cart, along with five more. It was a bit extravagant, buying something that she certainly didn't need, but since it was only a once in a while splurge, she knew that Niles wouldn't mind.

After unloading and putting away the groceries, she went into the enormous library and arranged her books in the corner shelves that Niles had cleared out just for her. He was the sweetest man. The moment she sat down in the plush chair and opened the book, she was immediately swept up in the story, falling in love with the hero and heroine.

When bedtime came, she kissed Niles goodnight and returned her attention to her book. Hours later, she was still reading as the soft pale book light illuminated the pages. When at last she read the final page, she brushed away tears; her heart warm from the wonderful romantic story she'd just read. It was, without a doubt the most romantic book she'd ever read.

Beside her, Niles was sound asleep and she turned out the light, snuggling against him. "I love you, sweetheart." She whispered into his ear.

"Love you… Daphne." He replied sleepily.

She smiled and kissed his soft lips. The kiss was meant to be brief, but it turned into something more. When she drew back in the darkness, she could see that he was smiling. And that made her smile. For even in his dream-like state, he was the most romantic man she'd ever known.

With a sigh, she turned onto her side and fell asleep almost instantly. But she wasn't asleep for long.

"Daph-nee…"

Her eyes fluttered open and at first she was sure that she'd imagined the sound of her name. But then it came again.

"Daph-nee…"

She sat upright and smiled, stroking his soft hair. "Yes my darling." She whispered. "I'm here."

"You're here." He repeated. "And you look so beautiful in your red dress. You're stunning."

The words, although they flattered her, made her laugh. "That's sweet Niles, but I'm hardly stunning right now. Me hair is a mess and I'm wearing a ratty old nightgown in a hideous shade of green. I don't even know what made me buy it. But I promise the first thing tomorrow I'll go to the mall and buy some new nighties. It's high time I did, don't you think? What color should I buy?"

"Red…. So beautiful."

She turned to him and kissed him again. "All right, red it is, then. I'll go first thing after I leave your father."

"Daph-nee?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I wasn't… acting."

Her eyebrows rose in confusion. "I don't know what you mean, Niles."

"The Snow Ball… I wasn't … acting. You called me an actor. But it was real. You are a goddess… I adore you."

Her heart warmed at his sweet words. "I adore you too, Sweetheart."

"Hurt…"

Suddenly she was worried. "Where does it hurt, darling?"

"My… Heart."

She gasped as tears fell onto her cheeks and a lump formed in her throat. This couldn't be happening. His heart, although weak before his surgery so long ago, was stronger now. He was stronger. She never thought…. The question left her mouth before she realized that she had spoken.

"Do you want me to call the doctor or 911?"

But the moment she moved to climb out of bed, she heard his voice again.

"I love you so much. Tried to tell you… I adore you… you're a goddess…"

Slowly the memories of that long ago night came rushing back. The night of the Snow Ball. The way he'd looked at her, the sweet things he'd said, the way he leaned into her when she'd impulsively kissed him. She'd realized long ago when Frasier unknowingly spilled Niles' secret during his massage that all of the little moments were pieces of a puzzle that, when put together, revealed that Niles was in love with her.

But this….

She gently touched his hair and leaned to kiss his soft cheek. "Niles, I'm so sorry, I-."

"Claire."

Abruptly she moved back, hurt to hear him say another woman's name. "Wh-who's Claire?"

"We weren't… dancing. It was glorious."

It hit her once more. _This is the most glorious night of my life._ The words he'd spoken right before she'd kissed him.

The memory struck her. The way he'd risen from his chair and slipped something into his pocket when Daphne returned to the loo. She realized what it was now. He'd gotten the woman's phone number.

Suddenly she realized just how deeply she had hurt him.

More tears fell. "I'm so sorry, Niles. I'm so sorry." When he turned onto his side, Daphne sat perfectly still, crying quietly.

After a while she climbed out of bed and pulled on her robe and slippers. She padded downstairs and curled up on the fainting couch where she cried into a pillow, alone in the darkness.

As she cried, another memory came to her.

 _She was in the car with Niles, the backseat filled with balloons. They were driving back to Frasier's after he'd picked her up from the spa. She'd missed him so much._

" _I love you, Niles."  
_

 _"I love you too." He replied. "Hey, I got you something." He reached into the backseat and handed her a gift bag.  
_

 _Excitedly she peered inside, surprised when she pulled out a long red dress. "Oh Niles, it's lovely, but I already have a dress like this, remember? I wore it to the Snow Ball."  
_

 _He grinned. "Of course I remember, Sweetheart. I'll never forget that night as long as I love."  
_

 _Daphne smiled and reached for his hand. "Niles, that's so sweet, but-."  
_

 _"Daphne, that's the dress! The red dress that you wore that night. Wow, has it really been five years?"  
_

 _She smiled dreamily. Were it not for the seat belt she was wearing, she would have rested her head on his shoulder. "It was wonderful, wasn't it?"  
_

 _"Yes and now we can relieve it. This weekend!"  
_

 _He sounded so enthusiastic that she laughed. "You're so romantic, but I'm afraid that I might not be able to fit into it quite yet."  
_

 _Nonsense, of course you will. You're even more beautiful than when you went to the spa and I'm so proud of you for sticking with it. And this time, instead of heartache there will be triumph!"  
_

 _She turned to him, confused. "Niles, what are you saying?"  
_

 _"Nothing. Nothing." He replied a bit too quickly. "So, um… tell me more about this spa…"_

The memory vanished and she found herself staring into space.

 _Oh God…_

That night, that oh so wonderful night when they'd gone to the Snow Ball. He'd poured his heart and feelings out to her and she'd completely dismissed him. She had hurt him deeply. Oh, of course he'd deny it, but the fact remained that five years later, he was still hurt, even though they were married and blissfully happy. That was the only possible reason that he'd mentioned it in his sleep. He was dreaming about that night.

She began to sob once again, new tears. Tears of shame for being so oblivious to what he needed.

"Oh Niles!"

Minutes later the sound of footfalls could be heard in the stillness. When she looked up she could just make out the silhouette of his handsome body as he came down the stairs. But when he came closer, she turned and looked away. She was much too ashamed to look him in the eye. To do so would only make her cry again.

"Daphne? What are you doing down here?" he moved closer and turned on the lamp that sat on the end table, illuminating the room. "I woke up and saw that you weren't beside me and I was worried. I-."

She burst into tears. "Oh Niles, I'm so sorry!"

He was beside her in an instant, comforting her with his soothing touch. His arms encircled her and he kissed her cheek. "Hey, sweetheart…what's wrong?"

She buried her face in his chest and cried even more. "I'm so sorry…" she whispered.

"Daphne, what on earth…"

"I didn't know, Niles! I swear I didn't know!"

"Know what? Daphne, what's happened? What's wrong?"

She sat up and brushed the tears from her cheeks, trying to calm her ridiculously beating heart. "You were talking in your sleep earlier. A-about the Snow Ball."

Niles blinked, obviously surprised by this news. "I-I was?"

"Yes! And Niles… I had no idea, I swear!"

"Daphne, what are you talking about?"

"Those words that you said to me, Niles. Those sweet, wonderful words, calling me a goddess and an angel. I'm sorry that I didn't believe that you were sincere. If I had known…"

He pulled her close and kissed her hair. "Shh… it's all right. That was in the past. If I hadn't been so cowardly, I would have told you how I really felt. But it doesn't matter now, because we have each other now. I love you so much, Daphne."

"I love you too, Niles and I'm so sorry."

"Daphne…"

"I'm sorry that I didn't realize what you meant."

"What I meant?"

"In the car. You said that the Snow Ball ended in heartache. But it was my fault!"

"Daphne, don't do this, all right?"

She took his hands and squeezed gently. "I was so happy when you came to pick me up from the spa. I was so happy to see you. And then we had that terrible fight. I said those horrible things to you…"

He silenced her with sweet, wonderful kisses; kisses that made her love him even more. She drew back, breathless and touched his cheek.

"You're right, Daphne. That fight… Our first real fight… It was terrible and I was the cause of It."

"Niles, no… it was…"

"It turned into something wonderful, didn't it? Our first time making love? I mean, it wasn't exactly the way I planned it, but…"

For the first time she smiled. "Yes it was wonderful. But..."

"Daphne I'm so sorry if I upset you in any way."

"You didn't, Niles. I was just … I guess I'm just a little emotional tonight."

"Well that's understandable. You work so hard and you need your rest. Is there anything I can do?"

She smiled and laced her fingers through his, bringing his hand to her lips for a kiss. "Dance with me?"

His mouth fell open in surprise. "What? Here? Now?"

"Right here… right now." She said between kisses.

He left her for but a moment to pop a CD into the player. At once a beautiful tango filled the room. She was in his arms, their bodies in close physical contact as they began dancing. When the song was over, they shared kisses until another song began. They danced until the first light of morning shone through the window.

And this time, instead of heartache, there was love.

* * *

 _(Hours later)_

She awoke, surprised to find that it was nearly eleven in the morning, but even more surprised when she realized that she was alone in their bed. She sat up and looked around the room, momentarily worried. But then she saw the note. It was attached to a beautiful bouquet of flowers, wrapped in green tissue paper. Curious, she reached for the bouquet, her heart melting when she saw that they were red roses. Tears filled her eyes and she smiled.

"Niles…"

She picked up the envelope and slid out the card. On the front in bold blue letters were the words; _"To my wonderful wife."_ Her fingers trembled as she read the inside.

 _"I will love you forever."_

The tears spilled onto her cheeks as her eyes moved toward his handwritten message.

 _"Thank you for the dance last night and into this morning. It was glorious and dare I say, even better than the Snow Ball. I hope that we can dance again soon. How about tonight?  
_

 _I love you,  
_

 _Niles."_

She kissed her fingertips and ran them across his handwriting. "Tonight is perfect." She whispered. "For you're the only one I'll dance with."

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **A/N: I had always wanted to write something about the comment he made to her in the car about the Snow Ball ending in heartache because it was one thing that they never touched on during the series. I wish they would have addressed the way he felt that night even after they were together. Thank you for reading. BTW, the mention of**_ _ **'Pendant Publishing' is a nod to Seinfeld's Elaine Benes, who worked for that company for many years on the show.**_


End file.
